realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Gronk
Gronk Large Magical Beast (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 4d10+20 (42 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 18 (-1 size, +2 Dex, +7 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +4/+14 Attack: Headspikes +9 melee (2d6+9) Full Attack: Headspikes +9 melee (2d6+9) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Hopping charge, illuminated rage Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/slashing or piercing, darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, nearly deaf, scent Saves: Fort +9, Ref +6, Will +2 Abilities: Str 23, Dex 15, Con 20, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 7 Skills: Spot +8 Feats: Improved Bull Rush, Power Attack Environment: Concordant Domain of the Outlands Organization: Solitary, pair or herd (3-12) Challenge Rating: 4 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 5-8 HD (Large), 9-16 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: — This large, squat beast seems to bear features of both an ape and a toad. Gronk (singular and plural), also knows as "hopping rocks" or "stone frogs", are extremely ill-tempered beasts native to the Outlands. They can be found in nearly any terrain, but actively avoid large bodies of water. Gronk are intolerant of all other creatures, even those of their own species, which conflicts with their innate herd mentality. Gronk herds hold together precariously based upon the "hate cycle" of the members, usually giving in to irritation and conflict after a mere week. The intolerant fury of the gronk actually aids in propogating the species, as the ridged spikes on their headplates are reproductive organs. When knocked loose during battle, a ridge submerges a few inches into dirt, sand, earth, or rock. A few months later, a tiny gronk surfaces. The diet of gronk is unknown, as none have ever been sighted eating (at least not in the traditional sense). All gronk are nearly deaf, and sudden fright light drives them into a frenzy. Bariaur nomads consider gronk a great threat, and mount periodic hunting parties to think gronk herds. In fact, many bariaur tribes have incorporated such hunts into their rites of passage. Gronk are 6 to 8 feet tall and weigh between 600 and 800 pounds. Lifespan ranges from 3 to 5 years. Most gronk die as a result of violence, either directly or long-term as their brainplates crack and flake off, resulting in eventual brain failure. COMBAT Gronk are unsubtle combatants, emitting a thunderous croak when other creatures come into view, followed by a hopping-charge that culminates in a butt with thier spike-covered headplates. Hopping Charge (Ex): A gronk may make a leaping charge attack to deal double damage with its headspikes. A gronk may move any direction, including vertically, as part of this action without making a Jump check. Illuminated Rage (Ex): Gronk are angered by sudden flashes of light. Any spell or effect with the light descriptor that originates within 60 feet of a gronk sends the creature into a berserk rage on its next turn, fighting madly until either it or all all visible creatures are dead. It gains +4 to Strength, +4 to Constitution, and –2 to Armor Class. The creature cannot end its rage voluntarily. Existing light sources brought into an area containing gronk does not trigger the rage. Nearly Deaf (Ex): A gronk is almost completely incapable of perceiving sound, and is nearly immune to language-dependent effects and sonic effects dependent on hearing. As a result, a gronk gains a +6racial bonus on all saving throws against such effects, and if the effect deals damage, suffers no damage on a successful save and only half damage on a failed save. The creature has adapted to this limitation and thus suffers no penalty on initiative checks because of its deafness. New Armor Gronk Shields: Gronk headplates can be used as extremely sturdy but very heavy shielding. A single gronk headplate can be crafted into a large shield, which has +3 armor bonus, -3 armor check penalty, and 25% arcane spell failure chance. It weighs 30 lb. It has been rumored that multiple gronk headplates can be used to fortify seige towers and the like. Originally appeared in Dragon Magazine #262 (1999). Category:Magical beasts